pirate of etheria
by Jaguarian76
Summary: Luffy fullfilled his dream, he became the pirate king, When he died he was reincarnated in a new world : Etheria A world with princesses and an army who try to conquer this land. But the most important thing to Luffy is : there is a new sea he can explore ! Etheria will have its first pirate's king
1. prologue

**Like i said before, i will try to writte the crossover in English but i have to tell you that i am a bit lazy and it's the first time i writte a fanfiction in English.**

**the idea of the fanfiction can be used by anyone in fact i would like if someone use the idea of my challenge**

"it was an awesome adventure", said Luffy when he lands on the beach of cocoyasi with the rest of his crew; After five years, the straw hats pirates have been to Raftell and became legends; their adventure changed the whole world because the one piece was not a treasure but the destruction of red line, since this day a lot of things changed :

there is no more world government or any celestial dragons, the fishmen can live on the surface without being persecuted, all blue was born from this destruction and a lot of countries have been freed but most importantly the straw hats fulfilled their dreams :

\- Frank built a ship who travelled through raftel

\- Usopp became one of the greatest warriors of the sea.

\- Chopper found the plant who can cure any illness.

\- Robin have been able to discover the Truth about the forgotten century, the history program of schools will change a lot.

\- Sanji was the first man to catch a fish from all blue

\- Brook reunited with Laboon

\- Nami drew a map of the world

\- Zoro became the world greatest swordman.

\- And Luffy became the pirate king.

the travel back to east blue was pretty nice Chopper, Sanji, Franky, Brookk , Usopp and Jimbe went back to their homes while Robin, Zoro stayed with Luffy when he decided to take back Nami to her village when she finished her map of the world, the way home was pretty nice since the sea was in peace.

but unfortunually, Luffy was dying, it happened just like that, Luffy started to cough blood so they went to Chopper, apparently Luffy's body took too many damage from his adventures, he had one year;

today was the last day so he straw hats' captain decided to throw a big party with all of his friends they made during their Journey to the one piece, they laughed from their memories, they cried at the idea of loosing Luffy but the pirate king never stopped to smile; he smiled until he died at the end of the day.

* * *

Luffy did not know what happened, he was dying but everything around him felt … familiar, he felt warm around his body, he tried to move but he was too weak

he used the kenbushoku haki but the voices started to mumble into incomprehension then he heard the voice of a woman.

"Put this baby with the others orphelins in the infermery ?"

Luffy was puzzled; was she talking about him ? How was it possible, he could not be a baby unless he was reincarnated. "I have been reborn" Luffy thought with closed eyes but then he started to grow a grin "This is awesome" He thought to himself, being reborn meant that he can start a new life in a different world so he thought of only one thing upon this realisation : "Time for another adventure !" the pirate king smiled.

" did he just smiled ?" asked one of the voice detected by luffy's haki.

* * *

autor note : Ok** there is sme important thing you needs to know about Luffy :**

**he won't have his devil fruit powers because it is a reincarnation fic so i Don't think that he can keep his powers if he is in a new body but he will keep his Haki.**

**Oh, and i want to know : did you think Adora shold stays in the horde as she-ra in order to keep the balance or just adds oc to the Horde (I wanted that Adora join the rebellion but i wanted to know what you think of it.**


	2. growing up in a new world part 1

five years after Luffy's reincarnattion.

Life at his new home was not so bad to Luffy, it reminded him his time with Dadan's bandit, he had chores to do but it is not like he did them; he lived with five kids, there were :

\- Kyle, a regular human who reminded him Usopp

\- Rogelio, half human half lizard guy, Luffy was asking himself if he ate a devil fruit

\- Lonnie, a tall girl who always seem in bad mood

\- Catra, a catgirl who looked like a mink, maybe she could use electtro

\- Adora, a blond girl who looked familiar to him but he did not know from where

Living with them was like when he was with his Brothers, dam he missed them; they were his siblings and he took care of them especially Catra since everyone were hard with her, exept him and Adora;

his new family was good but there were a lot of things he hated in his new life : He had to learn a new language; the food was awful, it has no taste and the only time it did he wanted to barf, it is in time like this that he wished Sanji was here, and he did not have enough food, he needed more than one plate so he often sneeked into the kitchen in order to eat ;

then he did not have his devil fruit's powers, having a new body meant that he did not eat a devil fruit so no powers for him, no more gum gum bazooka, red hawk, ballon, he is going to miss that but at least he still have his haki.

* * *

"okay trainees, there is a special test for you today, the force captain Octavia will train you, you have to hit her at least six times in order to succeed but if she hits you ten times you fail" said the instructor, he looked like a big blue ape, Octavia was an Octopus-woman with pointed teeth an four tentacles behind her back, she was thrilled to fight them.

\- it's bad. declared Catra.

\- why ? asked Luffy.

\- Because I scratched her eye two days ago, she will try to get her revenge.

\- I will be there for you.

\- you will fight her one by one. ordered the instructor.

\- oh, good luck. Luffy comforted Catra

the fights were pretty shorts, Kyle lasted for one minute but he could not hit octavia whereas Lonnie hit her three times but when it was Catra turn, the octopus-woman viciousely beat her, the captain hit her on her back, her taill, her ribs, Octavia was hitting her because she wanted to make Catra suffer, Luffy clenched his teeth, It was Catra's fight not his so he will not intervene but when it will be his turn to fight Octavia he won't hold back.

Catra managed to hit her sparring partner six times but she could barely move because of the pain while Octavia was pretty fine

" trainee Luffy, it is your turn. " the instructor prevented him

Luffy did not care too much, he glared at Octavia, she dared to hurt Catra in front of him, no one is allowed to hit his nakamas, he just went in front of her.

"begins !"

what happened was pretty fast, at the start of the fight, Luffy threw away his stick and coated his fist in haki, he dodged one hit from Octavia and then he punched her so hard that she went right to the wall and fainted.

everybody was lookin at him in awe because of what he did.

" That was for Catra, dumb-head."

* * *

The trainning have been suspended because Luffy knocked out Octavia in one punch before it was Adora and Rogelio turn so in order to complete their Schedule the six kids had to clean up the trainning room, they were alone since the instructor had to get Octavia to the infermery, no one was talking except for luffy who was singing a weird song that no one understood :

" minami no shima wa

atta ke-e

atama pokopoko

aho baka ...

" shut up !" shouted Lonnie, she did not understand what Luffy sang but it annoyed her; they had to clean the room because of him and he did not focus on his work,

\- but i'm bored ! whined Luffy

\- so clean the room without singing nonsense !

\- … kita no shima wa." Luffy did not paid attention to what Lonnie told him, he just kept singing

\- how have you been able to throw away Octavia in one punch ?" asked Adora, she wanted to prevent Luffy from singing again or Lonnie would stranggle him.

\- I just used my haki" answered Luffy

\- what is it ?

\- I Don't know how to explain it, let's say it is a magic power that everyone can use but a only few people know how to do it.

\- How did you know it. ? asked Catra

\- Rayleigh taught me in my previous life …

\- you had a previous life ?! shouted everyone in the room except Luffy

\- i probably shouldn't have said all that. Then, forget all that. laughed Luffy.

\- just said the Truth instead of a bedtime story, if you don't want us to know how to use it said it. " Growled Lonnie.

\- I can try to teach you.

\- Really ?

\- yes, we are nakamas after all

Luffy was the only one to know the meaning of this word but the cades felt warm in their hearts when he said it

* * *

seven years after Luffy's reincarnation.

Luffy was playing with Adora and Catra, he liked to spend time with them, it was like he was with his Brothers; the three kids were running in one of the fright zones's corridors, Catra used her cat's agility but Luffy was too fast; they stopped their race when the saw the open door of a room; they were too interested of the tall ruby that was in the room so the did not care of the others things in it.

\- It's open. declared Catra.

\- we are definitely not allowed to come here. answered Adora, but was clear that they both wanted to see that big jewel.

\- I am already here, come with me, it is a really big ruby ! Yelled Luffy from the room.

they did not need more to be convinced, they were looking at the jewel but they barely entered the room and they heard moans coming to them, they hid behind the ruby so no one could see them from the door; a woman who wore a red cloak and a red mask entered the room; she was Shadow Weaver : the second in command of the Horde and the woman charged to take care of the children; she was usually terrifying (Luffy though she was a witch and he was right) but right now she was weak, even if she was above the ground by using her magic, it was clear that she was in pain and that she could not stay up for long.

" obaa-chan ! are you okay ? asked a worried Luffy while he came out of his hidding, even if she was a witch Luffy cared about her. He ran to Shadow Weaver but when she saw him she got angry, even if she was wearing a mask it was clear that she could kill the kid.

\- get out ! she screamed; get out right now ! the killing intent from her words was strong, it scared Adora and Catra who were hidding, they did not want to face her.

Despite this, Luffy was not disturbed, " but obaa-chan, you need help !"

\- I said get out ! the witch tried to blast him but he dodged it and it took the rest of her strength, she could not stay up any longer so she fell down.

\- obaa-chan !

\- get me to the stone… She moaned, Luffy did as she said; when she touched the stone, electricity flowed through her body and then she stood up.

" why are you here ? she angrily asked.

\- i was playing in the corridor and then i saw this big ruby so i wanted to touch it …

\- this is not a ruby it is the black garnet, a runestone and one of the most important relics of the Horde.

\- so it is a treasure.

\- Don't interrupt me Adam ! she used her magic to froze him in the air before she stood in front of him eyes to eyes. " i tolerate your presence because Adora like you but if you come back to this room i will kill you ! do you understand ? she shouted.

The two girls behind the runestone were trembling, was he going to die?

\- My name is Luffy. He responded without any fear.

\- what ? Shadow Weaver could not believe that a five years old boy could be exposed to so much Killing intent without any problem.

\- My name is Monkey D. Luffy, not Adam.

\- How can you not be affraid ?

\- I faced worst.

\- Liar ! she threw him out of the room before to go where he landed.

\- I'm not lying ! luffy got up without any problems but blood was leaking from his head, Shadow Weaver stared at him, luffy was angry for sure but not because she threw him away, he was angry because she called him a liar; The kid was worried about her healt, he helped her and he did not seem to hold any grudge against her, the last time she saw someone like this it was with Micah … the last student who loved her.

\- follow me, you need to go to the infermery.

\- okay but the doctor will have to check you up too.

\- just follow me.

Shadow Weaver did not notice the two kids who ran away while she was escorting Luffy to a doctor

* * *

days later, Luffy was in front of the chef from the cafeteria, he did not seem happy.

" Did you sneek into my kitchen and eat almost everything that was in the fridge ?

\- no !" Luffy was obliviously lying because he puchered his lips and looked away.

\- why you little !" the chef tried to hit Luffy but he dodged it, every time the chef tried to hit the kid he just dodged it without any problems, after one hundred attempts, the cook was too tired to try again.

\- I … i will report this … to lord Hordak." said the exhausted chef.

\- okay." The former pirate king smiled.

* * *

\- Move ! move ! " yelled Luffy while he carried three big crates full of supplies like weaponts or even pure metal.

Shadow Weaver was the one who decided of his punition, since he ate almost eveything in the fridge Luffy will have to work in order to eat, so during the day in addition of the cadets' trainning program he had to work; some soldiers though it was too harsh for a five years old kid but Luffy was fine with her descision, he came at six a.m to help them to load the ships, they assumed that he could not move the crates since each of them weighed fifty kilos, none of the soldiers expected him to charge Twenty-one crates in ten minutes.

\- is he really human ? asked one of the soldiers

\- that what his Birth certificate says, he sees this punition as a trainning and to be fair he has already done one-tenth of the work we are supposed to do this Morning. Responded his superior

\- I will have my day sooner than usually, thanks to this kid.

* * *

\- is that all for this Morning ? Asked Adora when she saw that the breakfast for everyone was just a tiny cup of poridge.

\- I am sorry but he almost took everything we had for the breakfast. the chef pointed to Luffy who was alone at the table while he was eating a cauldron almost full of poridge.

\- how can he have so much ? she asked.

\- his punition for yesterday, Shadow Weaver decided that he had to earn his food so for each kilos of supplies he transported he gets a spoon of poridge but apparently he has done a great job.

A lot of kids were unhappy of this, then Adora and her group could not find any place exept at Luffy's table.

\- Good Morning, guys !

no one responded, they were staring at the scauldron who was almost empty; Luffy was going to eat it all.

\- You haven't so much. noticed Luffy

\- That's because you amost took everything ! said an angry Lonnie.

\- oh, you can serve you.

\- What ?

\- I have Nothing against sharing it with you." Luffy was a glutton but not to the point to letting children to starve.

this kind of behavior was unussual in the Horde but they were happy to get more food.

* * *

" Where is Adam ? Asked the instructor. like it was said before, "Adam" was the name that the Horde gave to Luffy at his rebirth but he always ignored it and wanted to keep his former name, in fact he did not even know that Adam was the name they gave him.

" My belly is full. Declared Luffy when he entered the room, he was smilling but almost everyone in the room was glaring at him for his actions this Morning. The instructor was not happy that Luffy was almost in late.

" So, the task for today is quite simple, you have to get trough the simulation of the whispering woods, but there is a bonus, if a whole team can pass this without having one of them out then it can have a Week without trainning sessions. Any questions about it ?"

Luffy was the only one to raise his hand

\- yes ?

\- Can you simulate a kaizoko ship, or a sky island or the stomach of a whale ? asked Luffy.

\- Any questions about the exercise ?

\- why the armor is just protectiong the torso and not every parts of the body ?

\- okay, begins the execise. declared the instructor, he did not feel like to face Luffy's logic

The simulation was fun for Luffy, it was like the mount Colubo and he could train his coordination betwen his body and his observation haki, he ran with his team but he was behind them, " Kyle, move to your left" the blond Instinctively moved where Luffy said and he just dodged a blast from one of the drones, "Rogelio, raise your tail !" the lizard-boy did what he said, if he did not raise it he would have been trapped.

the rest of the exercise was like this, Luffy was trainning his haki and his body by helping his team to win the test, they finished without any elimination, the prize was for them.

" We won ! " exclaimed Lonnie, they did something who seemed impossible without any problems, she was so happy and Nothing could change her mood

" thanks you Luffy, we couldn't have done it without you. said Catra

Okay, maybe it give to her Victory a bittersweet taste but it was still a Victory.

* * *

" So what are we doing during our Week ?" Asked Kyle, he never had so much free time before, in fact no one though it was possible to succeed the task for the free Week so they had conditions : they had to stay together … and other rules that Luffy had forgotten.

"teach us haki !" yelled Catra to Luffy,

"sure"

"come on you …" Catra paused "wait you are okay to help us to be at your level !"

" yes" luffy nodded. "why are you surprised that i help my nakamas ?"

"- This kind of thing isn't approved by the Horde." answered Lonnie.

"- eh, i Don't care" Luffy started to pick his nose with his pinky.

" - You won't be a good soldier if you keep to ignore instructions.

\- I Don't want to be a soldier, I want to be a kaizoko !" Luffy smiled " you could join my crew or you can have your owns crews and we could meet each other during our adventures."

None of the children took this seriously but Luffy though they did not want to leave the Horde, it was not so bad, they were still his nakamas.

\- how long is it to learn haki ?" asked Adora

\- It took me years but i can teach you the most importants parts" answered Luffy.

they hoped that he was going to keep his promise and he did, they were his nakamas after all

* * *

**I edited the chapter because I noticed some mistakes I didn't liked but it Don't change too much the chapter**


	3. growing up in a new world part 2

**Twelve years after Luffy reincarnation.**

luffy has kept his promise, for the last seven years he taugh them how to use the Haki, thanks to it, they were the strongest team of trainee ever repertoried : they could dodge anything from the trainning robots , break iron with a simple stick covered in haki.

It took them years to learn how to summon this power, it could have been faster if Luffy was not so bad at teaching, then they had to learn how to use this power during a fight.

To Luffy's squad it was the best thing that ever happened to them because their strength but Something bothered them : "where did Luffy learn that ? " everytime they asked him about this he answered with the same story he told them years ago so they stopped to ask.

Anyway, the haki was a less disturbing mystery than the way how the brain of the glutton worked; The Horde taugh them that kindness and compassion were weaknesses but he did not have any probems to show these feelings in publics, he cared about every members of his squad even if it was against the Horde 's ethics : he trained them so they could become stronger, he looked after them when they were injured instead of taking advantage of it, but the weirdest thing about him was his smile, he smiled every day despite the cruelty of the fright zone, this was a miracle.

* * *

**Third month of the year, 6 : 30 a.m**

" Luffy wake up ! wake up !" Adora was shaking him in order to wake him up but it did not work, a Bubble was out of his nose while the pirate was dreaming of an island made of food (boin archipelago)

" I can't believe that you still don't know how to wake him up." Declared Catra while she was walking toward them, "Wake up Luffy, there is chicken at the cafeteria for lunch !" exclaimed Catra.

" Meaaat !" shouted Luffy, he jumped out of his bed then he ran to the cafeteria even if it was seven a.m

" If you want to wake him up, just said that there is meat in the kitchen." Declared Catra to an astonished Adora.

When Luffy took his breakfast it was like usually, he gave the tickets he earnt for his works at the docks to the chef so he could get a wide amount of food, the staff had to work harder in order to provide food to the rest of the Horde; they worked harder for Nothing because of a little kid who eat more than one hundred soldiers, they feared the day when this little glutton will grow up and eat more.

Luffy took his plate to the table where his squad was sitting, he was the only one to have meat for his breakfast because : his tickets gave him the right to choose meat but mostly because there was not enought poridge to feed Luffy without letting the other to starve this Morning (supplies and food were coming in the afternoon) so he got meat in the Morning.

the squad watched him, they trainned their "kenbunshoku haki" every morning since Luffy told them about this power, in fact they trained him every time they ate because they Always had to prevent Luffy to steal their food; It was not easy, summon this haki was hard for them and using it while doing Something was harder, Luffy was eating his food and some from his squad's plates, they tried to eat their meal or to catch his hand but he was too fast.

"I got you !" shouted Catra while she was holding Luffy's right hand, she managed to use the kenbunshoku haki so she could anticipate his moves, no one have done it before her.

"- that's awesome, Catra ! you are the best when it come to use haki." said Adora, well it was true if you did not count Luffy, Catra learnt how to use the haki very fast, she was able to use it before the rest of her squad, the catgirl was proud to be better than Adora at something, she was under Luffy but since no one praise him because of his attitude she was fine with that.

" Sugoi ! you're really good at it, maybe you will be able to see the futur" praised Luffy, then he finished to eat his plate and half of their.

* * *

"for the third time, Luffy, this is not how we use a stick" yelled the sergeant to Luffy, the trainning for today was a fight betwen the members of the squadron, they had to use their stick to hit the breastplate of their opponents, it was a battle were they fight at the same time; Luffy had the upper hand but he was not using the moves from the horde's lessons.

The former rubberman was using the stick like he used to fight with Ace against the beasts of mount colubo, he was more skilled than the trainees but the sergeant though there were too many openings in this style so he wanted Luffy to learn differents ways to use a staff so he would get rid of its flaws, but Luffy was fighting the way he wanted and no one can change that.

Adora and Catra were fighting each other while Luffy faced the rest of the squad, it was not fair for them; The pirate king defeated them easily, he dodged every blows and he was too fast so they could not use the haki and react in the right time, he won in less than five minutes.

Just after that he moved to his right so he could dodge a hit from Catra, she was the winner of the showdown betwen her and Adora.

" just you and me, Luffy … wait your eyes are close !" yelled Catra, she knew that someone with the haki could do that but it has to be a skilled fighter, Luffy was as old as them and yet he is the only one who managed to reach this level; He was way stronger than them.

"- I want to train my haki, i still can't coordinate my haki and my moves so i have to them regulary." declared Luffy. In fact his mastery of haki was weaker than before, its strenght was the same but he was not able to use it at its full potential : coordination, reaction rate, he had to work on them in order to be as strong as before.

For Catra, it was an insult, it was like if Luffy did not take her seriously, she did not know that Luffy was mentally old enough to be her father (even if he was Always thinking like when he started his Journey but with a little more maturity after marineford) so she felt like he was looking down at her.

Enraged, she ran toward him to stryke him but he easily avoided it, even with cothed eyes, then he hit her breastplate, Luffy won, he won because she was blinded by rage and she lose control; she realized it and it hurt to know she is second place becaue of her complexe.

" Good work, trainee Luffy … I … I will report this to lord Hordak." declared the seargent, it sound like saying this was Killing him, in fact he would not said that to Luffy if he was not sure that Hordak and Shadow Weaver could spy everyone in the Horde and know everything; he did not want to praise what was the biggest pain of his career but he had to.

" oh, don't bother, i don't want to be a soldier, i want to be a kaizoko."

" okayy." the sergeant agreed because he did not know that "kaizoko" was the japanese for "pirate" so he though it was just the word of a kid who never mature, anyway he hoped that Luffy would quickly become a soldier so he will never train him again.

After the departure of the blue ape, the trainees gathered around Luffy, they were talking of how stronger they got since the last time, praising each other and giving advices, but Catra was apart of them, she did not feel like she could fit among them, she went to the locker rooms but a hand on her shoulder interrupted her; The catgirl turned her face and saw Lonnie who was smilling at her, it was a warmly smile.

" - Don't be ashamed, sure you loss to Luffy but even at three against him he won, he is just too strong; and you beat Adora, you should be proud of yourself for that.

\- Thank Lonnie, that means a lot to me." it was good to be praised for once.

\- now come with us, Luffy said he has Something for us.

* * *

After the trainning, the squad went to their room, they were around a table where there were a bottle of rhum and six cups.

"- so … that's your surprise ? drinking "rhum". asked Catra.

\- no, my surprise is that I want us to become kyodai, to be become kyodai we need to share sake and it smell like sake. answered Luffy who was smilling.

\- kyodai , what does this means ?" asked Adora

\- it means that we share an unbreakable bond, so even if we are far away from each other we will still be together.

\- that doesn't make sense." said Kyle.

\- it's coming from Luffy, scew the logic and just focus on the part "we share a bond so the distance doesn't matter" " replied Lonnie.

\- I'm in." declared Kyle

\- I guess it not so bad.

\- I promised to Catra that we will Always be together so it will just seal it.

Rogelio grunted but it meant "yes", it seemed that everyone in the squad agreed with Luffy but Catra did not said her answer, she was llooking at Luffy without any emotions on her face :

"- Why ?

\- "why" what ?" asked Luffy

\- Why do you want us to share a bond now ?" yelled Catra "Is it because you're leaving ? you will leave the Horde and us but before that you wants "an unbreakable bound" so you won't feel guilty ! " tears was forming in her eyes." She was expecting many answers but not Luffy's one :

\- I didn't have sake before.

\- what ?

\- The sake, you can't become kyodai without sharing a cup of sake and I stole the bottle this Morning at the docks, I didn't do it because I didn't find sake until today.

And just like that, every feelings of abandonment disapeared, she even laughed because of how stupid she though her actions were, Luffy really knew how to make her smile.

It was decided that they would do the "kyodai ritual", Luffy poured the alcool in the cups and the six teenagers drank it, except Luffy who already tasted alcool in his previous life, they all winced because of it taste.

"- it taste like piss.

\- i understand why shadow Weaver Don't wants us to drink alcool.

they were all complaining but Luffy was still smilling.

"- It's official, now we are kyodai !"

* * *

**fourteen years After Luffy reincarnation. 4 : 30 p.m**

Shadow Weaver has been requiered to Lord Hordak' s throne room, she knew that this meeting was not going to be good, he did not like to spend time outside his sanctuary.

" - you summoned me, Lord Hordak ?" she kneel before him and she hated that.

Hordak looked like a vampire : bat ears, sharp teeth, a white skullshaped face and glowing red eyes, he was wearing an armor who seemed heavy as an evidence of his strengh.

The witch was not afraid of his look but something about this man scared her, it was like being in front of a bomb who could explose at any moment.

"- Yes, I want to talk about the trainee Adam or did you prefere "Luffy" since it's how he named himself.

\- Luffy … what he has done." Surprisingly, she was worried about the teenager, she knew him since his Birth, he was always smilling, happy and strong willed , he reminded her Micah, her beloved student who passed away days ago; Even if she will never admit it, she grew fond of him.

\- He broke grizzlor's jaw. " said the leader of the Horde, he was not angry at all, it was emotionless.

\- what ?

Then, Hordak's pet jumped in front of her from one of the ceiling's pipe, it's name was "Imp" and he looked exactly like his name, he was blue and wore an uniforme of the Horde,

the pet opened his mouth, he was able to record any sound he eard, :

" This kid broke Grizzlor's jaw !", " there is no one whose death should be laughed at !"

Shadow Weaver didn't know the first voice but she reconized the second one, it was Luffy's.

"- there is certainly a Reason for that.

\- oh there is one, Grizzlor was laughing at king Micah's death but Luffy didn't appreciate that.

She did not think that what Luffy did was wrong, she would have killed the beastman for making fun of the Micah, even if they choose different path of life, she still loved him.

\- I tolerated him for fourteen years, even if he ate like one hundred soldiers, even if he defied his superiors' authority, even if he represented the perfect opposite of the Horde's values I tolerated him.

But this is a clear proof of treason : taking the defence of the leader of the rebellion and attacking a force captain cross the line."

\- He … he expressed his emotion, Luffy respect the deads so he was angry at Grizzzlor for this outrage; the Horde can't afford to loose him, he can become a soldier of great value."

The leader of the Horde did not move from his throne, he looked at her and asked :

" - Do you know what a kaizoko is ?

\- No, i Don't.

"Kid, you just described a pirate. Oh so I guess that a kaizoko is a pirate." was the sentences coming from Imp, Then the screen around her showed pictures of Luffy, each of them had a different periode of time, they all said the same thing :

"- I Don't want to be a horde soldier or a hero, I want to be a kaizoko !" They all yelled.

Shadow weaver's eyes were wide-open when she eard that, she knew that Luffy was dead serious about being a pirate.

"- he won't be willingly to be a soldier.

\- but … the Haki, this power isn't a fairy tale, he can teach our soldiers about it like he did for his teamates ...

she was interrupted when Hordak's fist turned black, she reconized this ability, it was the "bushoku haki"; Imp was smiling on his master throne, the pet was proud of himself.

" - I have no more use for him.

\- what do you want from me ? she finally asked.

\- I know that you "love" him and you've been useful to the horde for years so I give you a chance, you gave you my blessing to change his memory."

her eyes grew wide from this information, Hordak knew about her power.

\- If I Don't do it, will you send him to beast island ?

\- "why I should bother to do that" then he showed his claws, " When I can just kill him."

Shadow Weaver had no more choices, she had to change Luffy's memories if she wanted him to live.

* * *

" Luffy won't be with us again." asked Adora in disbelief to Shadow Weaver.

It was in the evening, after the meeting with Hordak, the witch went to the squad's room to tell them the new but Adora was Alone, the other were trainning their skills and Luffy was working at the docks so he could eat.

"- Yes, I'm sorry Adora but he can't stay with your squad anymore."

\- Why ?

\- he attacked a force captain and broke his jaw, it's already a miracle that he hasn't been executed.

\- Shadow Weaver … is he going to die ?

\- Adora," she raised her favorite student's head with her hand, "I promise you that I will do whatever it take to save his life."

* * *

"- You wanted to see me obaa-chan ? " Luffy was heading to the cafeteria when she approached him.

\- yes, it's about what you did to Grizzlor.

\- I don't regret to punch him." he said without hesitation.

\- I agree with you but Lord Hordak thinks you crossed the line so you will have to face consequences but don't worry, it will be light; You just have to spend the night in my room … one the metal table … it won't be so bad." it was the only excuse she came up to trick him, she hoped that his childish mind could Believe it.

\- Okay.

* * *

Shadow Weaver profited of his sleep to use her magic on his memories, the spell could not permit her to see all of them, she could just affect the most recents or target peoples she knew, like his teamates; She wanted to make him forget them so only one he care about would be her, no friends in the Horde and a lonely childhood with only her as a mother figure could turn anyone into a pawn at her service.

She did it without any hesitation, after that he will forget his childhood friends : he had been raised by her, he was alone since his Birth and he never meet her Adora. When she finished her work, she deposited him in a room with only one bed in order to complet the lie.

"- you will do great things in the futur, I know it's your destiny." she said before putting the duvet on him.

* * *

The next morning was rather chaotic.

" Intruder in the skiffs' room ! Intruder in the skiffs' room !" yelled a voice from speakers in the corridors;

When Luffy woke up, he had no more ties with the Horde except of Shadow Weaver like she wanted but because of it, he had no more reasons to stay in the Horde, he stayed because of his Young teamates, they needed him so he was there for them; However now that he forgot them it was just like back in Fuushia : Shadow Weaver was like Dadan (even if the mountain bandit was a much beter mother than the witch) he was thankful to her for raising him but now he had to go to fulfil his dream of Freedom.

He still wrotte her a letter :

_" Dear obaa-san_

_Thanks for raising me and for the food, now I will travel to the world and be a pirate; I love you"_

(Yes, it was not long enough to be considered as a letter and he wrotte it so bad that you could barely read it but it's Luffy.)

Then he headed to the Skiff's room in order to get a vehicle for his Journey through the world, there were soldiers and even traps to stop him but it did not really worked on him; Now, he was on a skiff, trying to make it start.

" Get out of it ! " yelled someone; Luffy turned his head and saw it was Octavia accompanied by twelve soldiers with riffles aiming at him.

" Sorry guys but I have to go. " apologised Luffy before releasing his "haoshoku haki" the thirteen Horde soldiers fainted when they felt the surge of power, Nothing restrained the former pirate king anymore, he was free to go, he rode the skiff out of the Horde and then his new pirate life started.

" Time for the adventures" declared Luffy with a big smile on his face.

* * *

**And I did it, i posted chapter three one day before it make one month since i published the story; So I am really happy about this fanfiction : 502 views in one month, 15 favorites, 18 follows and 7 reviews; None of my stories have been as popular, I'm really happy.**

**Maybe you can thinks that the "shadow Weaver erase Luffy's memories" is a cheap tactic to make him leave but we all know that Luffy will never leave his nakamas behind and if he take them with him then the whole she-ra is back won't happen.**

**so about the reviews :**

**merendinoemiliano : trust me, Luffy will bring a lot of chao.**

**SilentXD7 : I sent a PM but everyone should read the answer since your question is important for the story : So i am not sure if Luffy will get his powers back because just with the haki and his charisme he is already a bigger threat than Adora/She-ra and i do not wanted to make him too powerfull since he is in a new body and the story would end quickly if he has his powers.**  
**But i could give them back much later un the story (and maybe if there is a big threat in the show and now I watched season 3 I know there will be one), i though about two ways :**

**Magician like castaspella give him a rubber body again and luffy will be the only one with devil fruits powers; or the devil fruits are a creation (Yes i Believe in this theory since I learnt about Vegapunk's artificial devil fruit) and Hordak will use them for the Horde so Luffy will eat a new gomu gomu no mi much latter but the horde will be stronger with devil fruits user (kage no mi, mera no mi, or even original devil fruits …) to maintain the balance.**

**What do you thinks about bringing devils fruits ? **

**Trnz : it's your review on my challenge who motivated me to publish it.**

**Kyrogue23 : since you are okay with having oc in the Horde, and that a ton of soldiers are unnamed, I though of a lot of Idea**

**Pasapack : gracias para tu review.**

**Daxen123 : I'm happy that you liked my story, I Don't know how to get an editor but I will work on my English grammar.**

**I am really happy of your reviews, favorites and follows.**


	4. the begining of Luffy's journey

**Until now, it is the best fanfic I wrotte; Sorry if it took time but I was busy with school and English is not my first language**

* * *

Luffy's Journey

**At the fright zone**

Hordak was sitting on his throne and he did not look happy, Octavia was in front of him and she was quite nervous, the chief of Horde seemed displeased.

" Can you tell me what happened at the skiffs' room ?" Asked Hordak,

" yes … so me and the guard heard Something who sounded like a big explosion so when we arrived, the door was broken but I'm sure that Luffy did it with his fists, Luffy was on a skiff, trying to make it start so the guards aimed at him and I threatened him but he just said that he was sorry and then we all fainted … I Don't know how but he did it … this kid is really a monster."

The leader of the Horde looked calm in front of her, but Inside he was really angry : " So what happened after his desertion "

\- A small team went after him but he entered the whispering woods so they couldn't go far, they saw a column of smoke, the research team thought hat it was a campfire he started but when they arrived, it was the skiff that crashed against a tree, there weren't any evidences of his presence here … he … lured us.

\- "So, you are telling me that Luffy crashed the skiff on a tree so he could escape … " there was a big silence in the room until the lord of the Horde said what he was tthinking of this theory " He is not smart enought to do that."

\- Maybe but unless he fell from the skiff and that by pure luck it crashed miles away from him it's the only explaination; I personally know that Luffy is the most annoying, troublesome, stupid, unbearable cadet the Horde ever have but we should considere that he was pretending to be a moron for years and he dropped his act because of what he did to Grizzlor."

Hordak started to think about what she said, Luffy was the worst child raised in the Horde, unlike the other children, he did not glorified the Horde nor hated the princesses, he was just interested in adventures and having fun, he was a great cadet when it come to fight, what he did to Octavia nine years ago is an evidence, but he was a dead last at the rest of classes; What if he failed his exams on purpose so he could avoid to be send early on the battlefield, if he was really pretending to be an idiot so everyone would be underestimating him … that would means that the leader of the most powerful army in Etheria had a futur traitor right in front of him for years and he was outsmarted by a kid he raised.

" - No, he just had luck." declared Hordak even if it was because he did not want to admit he comitted a Failure; none of them knew it was the Truth

\- so … are we going to send another team to track him ? asked the humanoid octopus.

\- No, He want to live like a pirate then fine, a child who keep dreaming will not disturb the war; We are not going to vaste any resources for him, I want you to preapare the troops to set up a factory at Plumeria, Queen Jadina is still weak from the last battle, she will not be able to stop us, in fact we could even kill her.

* * *

**three days since Luffy left the fright zone**

Luffy was in the wood for days, he did not take a map with him when he deserted the horde, he had no idea of the sea's direction so he did the only thing he do in a case like this : " he took a stick and walked straight ahead."

Howevert sometimes he changed his path when he went after an animal to eat or fruits but hey, it is part of the adventure; Then he saw smoke, so logically there is a fire and if there is a fire maybe there is meat.

"meaaaaaaat !" yelled Luffy

* * *

**0000**

"oichi !" said Luffy with his mouth full of fruits that his captor served him; the pirate was tied up in vines but since they filled his stomach he did not mind; the story of how he ended like this was not so great, vines wraped around him as soon he entered this village; forunually those people were pacifist, they gave him food because he was hungry and he was not even in a cell but outside in the middle of the village;

" hey slow down and Don't speak while you're eating, you could choke yourself." adverted a guard who was dressed in … leaves … but very bigs leaves.

There were two guards next to Luffy, one was holding a fruit in front of his mouth so he could eat it; and a tall woman was in front of him, she was dressed in a simple green dress, her eyes were greens with dark circles under them and her hair black, she was Jadina : queen of plumeria.

" So, now that you are full, tell what were you doing here ?" she asked.

\- I was looking for meat." answered Luffy with a blank face, even if it was covered in juice.

\- are you telling me that a horde soldier entered my kingdom, Plumeria, so he could eat meat in a place where everyone is vegetarian. " she could not Believe that someone from the Horde, no matter how old he is, would do Something so stupid.

\- You don't eat meat, that's awful !" yelled Luffy, everyone needs to eat meat and mostly him.

\- this is not important, why are you here ? are you a spy for the horde ?" she shouted.

\- I was in the woods then I saw smoke and if there is smoke in the wood then there is a fire so there is meat.

\- No one in his right mind would do that for meat.

\- but i did." The queen could hit her head against the nearest tree, this questioning was giving her a headache.

\- okay, let's said that you did it to get food, then why a Horde soldier is so far from the fright zone ?

\- I left the Horde, I'm a pirate not a soldier. answered Luffy.

\- And how did you leave the Horde ?" she did not know if he was saying the thruth, leaving the Horde was understandable given how much the Horde was evil but the fact that a teenager did it was less credible that the fact he could be a spy.

\- I stole a skiff and I drove it ahead." admitted Luffy, but one of the guards got fruits on his face, "gomen, I forgot you were here" apologized Luffy.

\- And where is the skiff ?" asked the queen, the more she listened to him the more her headache increases, she could not Believe that someone could act like the teen in front of her, he just answered to her questions while eating; he had to be a spy, a really skilled one for putting such an act; maybe there were a flaw in his story she could exploit

\- I took a skiff but I crashed it on a tree.

\- It was you who starded this fire three days ago ! " yelled the queen, now she was sure that he was not a spy, no one in his right mind would enter a kingdom like plumeria with a story about endangering the woods where her people lived; do it would turn anyone into an outcast or even being banished; Jadina realized that he was honest and the stupidest human she ever meet.

" untie him." ordered the ruler of plumeria.

* * *

**0000**

"My queen, why did you released him ?" asked a guard; they were in the center of the kingdom; Jadina was next to the heart-blossom, the source of her family; she was watching Luffy in case he would do something but he was just having fun with the children.

" I … I know it's hard to Believe that he said the truth but it's the only option left after I eliminated the others possibilities" the teen who entered Plumeria seemed inoffensive he could still be a spy but he said things that no one would said and no spy trying to infiltrate the kingdom would keep the horde's uniform and even if he was pretending to be a deserter this kid did not try to stay in exchange of informations but just expected to have their hospitality; he just wanted to eat then he would go to the adventure, she never expected to meet someone like him. "Beside, we can't let someone starve to death it's against our way of life.

"but he could be a danger ...

" ouch, my kintamas ! " screamed Luffy rocking on the ground, apparently a child punched him where only the worst of humankind deserve to be hit.

" go back to the horde ! " yelled a little girl, she was very Young; no one around them knew what to do : the plumerians were pacifist even with people wearing the horde's uniform, Jadina was going to intervene until her daughter came to his help.

\- Bloom, I'm so sorry mister, i just let her out of my sight for a second and … she is just a child, please forgive her. " apologised a blond girls who had the same age as Luffy; She was perfuma, princess of plumeria, daughter of Jadina and babysitter of the six years old girl who punched Luffy

\- it's okay, i'm a pirate, it comes with the job." said Luffy through pain.

\- You see, he is bad !" said the girl "he is from the Horde and a pirate … worst … he is a Horde pirate !" she was unsure of what to said to insult Luffy but a fusion of the name of two kinds of Dangerous people she knew seemed to be enough.

The blond princess lowered herself at the child's level " Bloom, I know the Horde is evil and hurt everyone but you can't just respond to their action by violence; he is just an hungry man who needs food."

Even if Perfuma's words were supposed to change the girl mind about Luffy, it the fact he just got up and sat like nothing happened that convinced everyone that he was not a threat; he forgave her althrough he had the right to be angry.

* * *

**0000**

Three hours later, Luffy went back to his journey, the people from plumeria were nice enough to give him new clothes : a pair of sandals, a blue short and a red shirt;

he had the same chothes when he left Dawn island but weirdly they did not have a mugiwara however it could not be the same if it is not the one he got from Shanks so it was not a big deal; the citizens told him where was Seawhorty, a city were he could find a ship.

While he was going right ahead to the port city, he sang to pass time :

"kita noshima wa

samui

atama buruburu

aho baka."

After a few steps he saw a Strange landscape : there were tents, heavy vehicles like tanks and other built for construction while at least twenty soldiers were cutting trees, they all stopped their work in order to stare at Luffy, his song helped them to notice his presence;

The pirate did not care, he kept walking; then all members of the horde took out their weaponts and aim at Luffy

" What are you doing here ?" asked one soldier before a comrade interupted him "I reconize him, he is the kid who broke captain Grizzlor's jaw, shoot him now !"

One of them shot but Luffy was not injured at all and yet the shooter was sure that he aimed right so he tried again and again althrough he could not harm the teen who barely moved away to dodge, after six attempts they were suddently face to face, the soldier was so surprised he fell down.

" You could have killed someone if you had kept shooting." scolded Luffy while everyone was surprised how fast he was, one moment he was at fifteen meters away from them and the next one he was in froont of the man who tried to shoot him.

"Why are you shooting instead of cutting those trees ?" yelled a large beastman, he was tall six feets tall, a lion's mane, and his face looked like a bear's face skin on a human head but the most noticeable trait about him was the steel on his jaw; when he saw Luffy he was far from be pleased. "You."

" A kuma ?"

\- you Don't remember me.

the fact that Luffy scratched his head and had a perplexed look on his face explained everything.

\- I am force captain Grizzlor, the beastman to whom you broke the jaw.

\- I Don't remember it." replied Luffy, " I punched a few jerks back in the horde but nothing that could broke bones unless to be fragile.

That was to much for the force captain, the rage consumed him to the point his eyes turned red, he forgot his mission even the fact he was facing a traitor, he wanted to kill him right now. "Shoot him to death !" he ordered

suddenly, a giant carnivorus plant came from the forest accompanid by a plant golem.

" Sugei !" exclaimed Luffy before noticing the queen of Plumeria on the golem head, she looked tired but mostly angry.

" How dare you to invade my kingdom !" she did not fully trust Luffy so dhe followed him trough the woods, when she saw the camp she was not sure if he was a spy since the shot at him but she needed to get those soldiers out of Plumeria; She was physically weak from the battle who cost king Micah's life although she only needed of her plants to fight them.

the carnivorus plant charged at them but Something hit it before she could harmm them, smoke was coming from her creature and it seemed it was dying.

They were prepared for an attack coming from her, tanks, turrets and even weed killer so when their sniper saw a giant plant Moving he shot it

"DIIIIIE !" yelled Grizzlor before he striked Luffy head with a metal club, it was supposed to act like a stun baton but when it hit Luffy's head the weapont broke in two, he watched in disbelief the broken weapon.

"hey Jaja, do you need my help ? " asked Luffy, she was so nice to him when her people gave him food an clothes, he would gladly pay her back by beating those soldiers.

"Luffy get out of here, more are coming"

Her warning was late, when Luffy talked to the queen, the force captain profited of the distraction to open a door so more soldiers would come to fight, they were armed with clubs, shiels and some blasters but it did not scare Luffy in fact he was thrilled to fight them since it was his first real in fight in this new world, He lost the powers of the gomu gomu no mi but his haki was enough, covering his fists in haki he ran to the battle.

In less than ten minute a construction site became a battlefield in total chaos thanks to Luffy, none of the soldiers expected someone to just ran toward them, Luffy tried to headbutt one, she armored soldier tried to protect himself with his shield but when Luffy hear reached the shield he not only hit his adversary, he printed his face on the shield;

"- Shoot him with the tank !" yelled a soldier before being wiped out by the golem, to be fair even if the members of the Horde outnumbered Luffy and Jadina they were not really stronger than the average marine you could find at East Blue, their Equipment was better but it Worth nothing in the hands of someone who doesn't know how to use it; they could have killed the queen due to the fact that she only fought with plant and did not really have a lot experience but with Luffy help they could not fully concentrate on fighting her, it was easy to shoot a giant plant but a deserter at regular height who moved at an incredible speed was almost impossible.

The soldiers were trying to fight, Luffy was having fun during this battle while the queen was trying to control her plants despite her bad health so she could fight; they did not noticed Grizzlor approaching a tourret, in the cockpit he aims the cannon at the center of the battle so the blast could hit Luffy and the queen,

Then he shot a blast at maximum level act more like a powerfull blow who wipe away enemies and can even burn, that' what happened; Luffy could just protect his body by using the Haki but the heat still hurt, soldiers were wiped away and the queen fell from her giant plant; The battlefield was covered by dust so no one saw them after the shoot, when the reinforcement came they had no idea of their captain's crime.

"I brought down the queen Jadina and the deserter Adam aka Monkey D. Luffy, now clean this mess … " he stopped his phrase when he saw a figure standing up in the dust, the captain though there was no way it could happen, the blast should have killed everyone or at least put them off-fighting "Impossible."

It was Luffy, covered in dust and harmed but he was still standing and ready to fight; when he got up he immediatly checked with observation haki, she was badly injuried but alive; There were not a lot of things who could make Luffy angry but hurting someone who helped him and your own nakamas was one of them.

As a beastman, Grizzlor had a sixth sense and right now it was telling him to get away from here, when he saw Luffy stare it was like facing a undefeatable monster who was going to kill him, fear paralyzed the captain and his soldiers, none of them dared to move by fear to trigger Something that none of them could face.

He felt a surge of power coming from Luffy it was like a strong Wind who took away their stength, soldiers fainted while fear was consuming him.

Then Luffy appeared in front of him and punched him, Luffy's glare glare was the last thing he saw.

* * *

**0000**

When Jadina regained consciouness she expected to be in a cell or even in the afterlife but not in her bed with her daughter at her side, Perfuma hugged her mother, tears were flowing down.

" Mother, I was so scared …. if …. you were … " Clearly Perfuma was shocked of what happened to her mother.

"Calm down pumkin, calm down." she reassured her daughter with her motherly voice while she hugged her back. "Please, tell me what happened."

After regaining her composure, she told to her mother what happened, : "Luffy came back hours ago, he was transporting you on his back and he looked terrible like if he fought a monster but he just yelled you needed a doctor so we immediatly brought you to the healer; you could have died if it was not for Luffy."

Now Jadina was sure that Luffy was against the Horde, his previous personality was not a facade and she was deeply regretting to doubt of him, "Where is he ?"

"He went back to his Journey to Seaworthy, he wanted to go to the sea and live his pirate life

She nodded, "That makes sens, what about the Horde ? did he say anything ?

"He took care of it."

**0000**

At the fright zone, Hordak just learnt the news about Plumeria and he was really angry, he was on his throne with a terrifed Grizzlor.

" You are telling me that even with the equipments, the hundred of soldiers I gave you, the fact that the people from Plumeria had only their queen to defend them and she was still injured from the last battle … You failed the task I gave you, you lost resources, and the factory have been destroyed before you could even finish it" The lord of the Horde was screaming the last part, his eyes were reder than usually.

" - Please, lord Hordak, I beg your forgiveness; We have been able to take queen Jadina down but she had reinforcement."

It caught Hordak's attention, he was sure that Plumerians did not believed in violence and the kingdom had stopped to have ties with the rebellion, was it a false information ? "How manies were they ?"

Now Grizzlor was betwen the Hammer and the anvil, he couldn't just tell him that one boy stopped them even if he used a Strange power but lying to his lord could have conséquences, after two seconds he made his choice : "The were thirty and leaded by the traitor knows as Monkey D. Luffy, he used a Strange power to defeat us even if we fought him with all our stength."

Hordak frowned his eyes "Do you have any evidences ? "

\- Yes. " the beast man showed him a shield with Luffy face printed on it.

The leader of the Horde was starting to regret to let live Luffy for so long.

**0000**

In the whispering woods, Luffy was on his way to seaworthy so he could get a boat, he had a broad smile on his face, it happened that Plumeriad had mugiwaras, when he came back, the little girl who punched him apologised and gave him a hat she said that "every pirate captains should wear a hat" and it was exactly what he wanted, they just gaves to the mugiwaras the name of straw hats.

Now with all his attirail, Mugiwara no Luffy officialy started his Journey to Plumeria.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the chapter, reviews are welcome; **

**I want to be clear about details : Jadina came from a french comic "les légendaires" her powers come from a three too and I like this comic**

**Luffy could meet the princesses's parents because the story actually happens five years before the canon and most of them were probably alive just like Mermistas father; some could not have survived it will depend of the story.**

**For the guest review** **from "Kyle" : I adverted everyone that my grammar could be bad and yes I admit that without the mugiwaras Luffy's crew will not be as good as the previous one so either I use ocs or the reincarnation again but let's be honest : No one want one of the mugiwaras to die even after fullfilling their dream and I Don't wanted to writte a story where the crew did not realised their dreams and Luffy bring so much chaos, so I just reincarnated Luffy. **


	5. why we never saw Luffy with a map

chapter 4 : why the straw hats never left the maps to Luffy

**unkow place**

"Luffy left plumeria three days ago, during all this time he kept Walking right to Seaworthy, he followed the map but he was still far from it, he was right now in a desert with no sea at the horizon, fortunualy he got juicy fruits from the whispering woods so he was not deshydrated.

""If i got a ship from Seaworthy I would go to Salineas or the ice kingdom ? I could meet fishmen at Salineas but maybe there is ice cream at the ice kingdom … but salineas could have ice cream … or I could go to mystacore … " declared Luffy to himself while he was walking throught the sand; talking to himself seem weird but he was alone for days so who could blame him.

After another hour a creature from the desert spotted him, two yellow eyes glowed from a dark cove, the beast crawled to the etherian, opened its jaw but when the predator closed it there was not the feeling of crushed bones neither the sensation of eating a prey, the beast seemed confused : where did the etherian wearing a straw hat go ? it was like he teleported.

Suddently she felt a weight on its head and Something was clinging on its nostrils and it was very unconfortable.

" yeah ah !" shouted Luffy on the head of a giant snake and he was having a rodeo, the snake started to think he should have choosen a different target.

**0000**

**At Brightmoon**

The queen Jadina was sitting at a table next to queen Angela the leader of the rebellion, Angella was a tall purple woman with pink hair, she had two transparent wings; They were having a meeting about how could they defend themselves from the Horde but it did not went well; they both had differents views at what to do during a war : Jadina wanted to recruit an army of wizards and Angella to preserve what still remain free from their enemies

\- we can't just defend ourselves, if we don't build an army as strong as the horde we're going to be enslaved, killed ; we need more power ! yelled Jadina

\- "Why did you come back ? asked queen Angella while she frowned to Jadina. "you left the rebellion years ago and you just came back now so what changed ?"

Jadina's expression changed after that, her fury calmed down and she just seemed worried.

"- three days ago, the Horde tried to build a factory in my kingdom and they could have succeded if it wasn't for a rogue cadet…

\- A rogue cadet ? Angella raised an eyebrow since it was difficult to imagine how someone who was not even a soldier could change the battle.

\- It's a long story about a travel without any preparation, a fire in the woods, a idiot who wanted meat in a kingdom where everyone is vegetarian and pirates.

\- Pirates ? Angella anger changed into curiosity, it seemed to be a weird story.

\- I know it's weird but that's not the point; I could have die if this kid wasn't here and … I realised that we can't resist to the Horde by doing Nothing against them … we can't just ignore them … we need to built a new rebellion but a greater one that's why we must have wizards from mystacore.

**0000**

**Back at Luffy**

The Snake rodeo stopped when the giant reptile hit a cliff, the scaled monster was knocked out from the impact while Luffy was looking in awe at the view of a giant beast's remains, did it came from a dragon; he went down from the snake before walking to it; but the closer he got the mos he heard noise then he entered the mouth and what he saw was a good surprised.

There was a bar Inside of the skeleton with at least fourty people, some of them were anthropomorphic deserts creatures and others had specialities like four arms or antennas; after Grandline it was not weird to him, it was just like a regular day of his past pirate life;

as soon he entered the bar, half of the clients were watching him.

"Sugei, I was thirsty !" shouted Luffy, he really needed of a drink after his travel through the desert … and then everyone were looking at him since most of them got annoyed from it.

Luffy did not pay attention to their glare due to hid Discovery of a new place, he just sat to the bar counter so he could taste what kind of drinks there were.

"- with what will you paid me ? " asked the bartender, a muscular blue skinned woman with four hornes; when she saw Luffy's confused look she added " I know it doesn't seem like we use money here because in the Crimson wastes you trade what you have for food."

\- Oh thanks, I don't have money" said loudly Luffy, it made people around him even more Angy, not because he would not pay with money but because no one here was really talkative; someone was even scratching his table with a knife; But the pirate king just unloaded his bag in front of the bartender, there were his horde cadet uniform and fruits from the whispering woods like apples, pears and bananas.

She took an apple before letting a bottle of liquor next to him, fruits were rare in this place after all.

\- Arigato !" thanked Luffy before starting to drink, while he was occuped, someone approached him.

"you're an outsider." declared a goat woman, her furr was purple and she was accompanied by a lizard girl with four arms; none of them seemed congenial. "we don't like outsiders here.

" a goat ?" it was Luffy answer and no one expected it. " Why is there a goat where there is no grass ?"

" are you kidding me, that's the only thing you have to said ! I'm threatening you and basically everyone here is going to be hostile toward you and you just say that." yeelled the goat, she was starting to doubt of his mental healt.

Then she was interrupted at the sound of a broken bottle, the goat and the lizard turned their head to the source and saw a tall purple woman with whites hair; they were intimidated by this giant of one point eighty meter of muscle and her angry face

"we didn't mean to annoy you." was all the goat could said before the purple giant threw her away from the bar; after this demonstration of strenght, she looked at Luffy's direction more especially at the uniform.

"You are from the Horde ?" she asked since it was unusally to meet a deserter as Young as him.

"yes, it's were i was reborn."

the woman chooses to not pay attention to the "reborn" part and to concentrate more about the horde.

"- it must have been hard to let a place you kew your whole life

\- not really, the food tasted bad and it was really boring at the fright zone so i left to start my pirate life.

\- pirate life ?" she raised an eyebrow at that, " Kid you can't be more far away from the sea than here, we are at the Crimson wastes."

\- i thought it was unhabited ?

\- that's what we want outsiders to thinks." and just after that all the clients had at least one hand on a weapont, it was an obvious threat.

\- oh, it explain everything." said Luffy without noticing the threat.

the woman stared at him, eyes to eyes, but Luffy was not annoyed at all, after a momment she laughed.

"i think you're the only one who aswered like that, oh oh … The "it explain everything." … my name is Huntara by the way

\- mine is Luffy." he responded.

then she sat next to Luffy, a smile on her face "you know, it's not every days that i can talk to another deserter from the horde, how did it changed since i left ?"

he told her everything of his lonely life in thr fright zone, how he had to work for his huge amount of food, how the seargent weirdly started to loose his hairs a few days after Luffy's trainning, when he punched Grizzlor and finally his adventure at Plumeria.

"you … you … could have set on fire their kingdom .. I wouldn't be surprised if they gave you a fake map … just let me check it" said Huntara betwen laughs

Luffy passed the map to her and when she looked at it her laughter intensified "you went to the wrong direction, Seaworthy is at the east and you went to the north"

both of them laughed at the mystake; after that huntara just told him a way to catchup his delay with enough indication for him to not lost his way again; the pirate king then went back to his Journey without noticing that the goat and lizard were still outside of the bar and looking in awe at the giant knocked out snake.

After Luffy left, the goat talked to Huntara "boss … are we going to rob him ?" she asked.

\- no, i like him.

\- **maybe we should find another scam because i have enought of being threw away from the bar. **growled the lizard girl.

\- why would you change something who works perfectly. answered the purple woman

yep all of it was supposed to be a scam, everytime that the Crimson vastes has a visitor, the goat and the lizard played the role of two hostiles criminals toward strangers and huntara would come as a "savior" in order to gain their trust and rob them but this time she did not wanted to do it to luffy.

"hony crap, i fogot to warn him about Tung lashor territory !" she suddently exclaimed.

* * *

Luffy was on his way to seaworthy, after leaving the bar he followed Huntara's instructions : walk right in front of the right rib of the skeleton until he come to the mountain with the shape of a skull then he goes to the direction of where its left ear would be and he should be at seaworthy.

he did as she said, after one hundred miles he took a cactis and ate a bit of it …. the taste reminded him Something but he did not remember what.

then he felt a sting to his leg, he took off the source of the pain and saw it was a dart, he did not have time to think about it because two seconds later a Strange figure in a desert cloak with a mask came out from nowhere, a sword at the hand.

the figure attacked him but he effortlessy dodget it, the cloaked figure tried again and again but Luffy avoided every hits until he caugh the cloak and threw his adversary away but the stranger just took off the cloak, the attacker turned out to be a brown eyed woman, Luffy frozen when he saw her.

" Nami !? you're here ! how did you get here" Luffy exclaimed as he was suddently in front of her.

the woman was taken by surprise from his outburst, she did not know him and he did not looked sane so she did what everyone would have done : she grabbed a handful of sand and threw it in his eyes "you're in my personal space weirdo !"

"my eyes" sreamed Luffy before he was rolling in the dust, she profited of the distraction to take her cloak back along Luffy's bag but she barely made three steps that an arrow landed in front of her, she raised her head and saw a bunch of lizardmen at the top of the hills around them and all of them looked like murderes; then the tallest one jumped in front of her, it was a pink scaled reptilian with green eyes as tall as Huntara

"Hello, little mouses; Did you know you entered the territory of Tung Lashor, the strongest in the Crimson Wastes, my territory" he said in a threatening way

"Sorry, I was Following this guy from a bar so i could rob him, I didn't knew i was entering your territory … I guess I should leave and never come back here." she answered with an unconfortble look, however he hit the floor in front of her with his wip, before she could move.

" I like blonds … " he started before beeing interrupted by Luffy's complaints

"It hurt …. shhh …. shhhh …. shhh " were the sounds coming out of Luffy"s mouth and most of the gang looked and it and some of them even sneered from it , everyone except Tung Lashor thought it was funny to see a guy who complaints more than necessary, the leader did not liked the show so he took a blowpipe from his pocket and threw two more darts to Luffy, the straw hat boy stopped after that.

" So I was saying ..." resumed the pink lizard

" aaaaaarg ! arlong !" screamed Luffy as he got up, the cactis he ate was like the one from Alabasta and it was a really bad to add the darts' venom in the organism, it usually take hours for the plant's hallucinating effects to take place but with his previous moves and the darts it was enough for Luffy to mistook Tung Lashor for Arlong.

" will you shut up !" yellep the reptile as he whiped Luffy, only to got the whip to roll around his left arm, the pirate pulled the whip, it propeled the lizard toward him and his crocodile face got headbutted so hard he got a bruise.

"why you little !" it ensued a fist fight betwen them, Luffy could not use his haki or fully concetrate because of the drugs but still had the will to fight, not even the fact he was facing an older warrior with a body more developped could stop that. the pink lizard punched Luffy to the face but he replied by one punch to the stomach.

the gang was not planning to help their boss, instead they were enjoyinng the fight, they cheered for Tung Lashor but even some of them cheered for Luffy

" Tung Lashor ! Tung Lashor !

Straw Hat ! Straw Hat !"

"I have enought of this ! " yelled Tung Lashor before he got his claws out, he wanted to finish this fight since he already got a black eye from it, but his arm passed right next to Luffy's head and he bite the pink flesh; the reptile screamed and started to hit Luffy against the Walls but even in a drugged state Luffy could endure it.

then the boy kneeled him on the arm, it broke it in the process, then the pirate tried to punch him again but the lizard bite his forearm althrough it did not stop Luffy from heabutting him and punching whith his other arm.

then a final punch from Luffy was threw and Tung Lashor lost consciouness, Luffy won, he stood up on his opponent's body and cried out his Victory.

the lizardmen were looking at him in awe … most of them followed Tung Lashor because they needed of a strong leader and they just saw someone clearly stronger than him, one of them applauds for Luffy before he was joined by the rest of the gang

" We have a new boss ! the straw hat kid !" exclaimed the stupidest of the gang.

The blond from before was stunned, she just saw a teenager with a lethal dose of drung in the body giving a beat down to one of the strongest inhabitants of the Crimson Wastes before his whole gang suddently joined the said teenager.

After the fight, Luffy fall on his back, whirpools were in his eyes, the cactis' juice and the druggs took effects; so the blond walked next to him and yelled.

" hey, i'm his girl so if you want to follow me you have to take order from him when he is unavailable"

And that's how Luffy took the control of one of the strongest gang in the Crimson Wastes without realizing it.

* * *

**0000**

**at the fright zone**

"What went wrong" Shadow Weaver repeated to herself numerous times; she used the best way to get a loyal soldier by being the only one in this cursed place to ever give him love, it was her twisted version of love but he was not supposed to know anything else, and yet he left the Horde without remorses, her "love" worthed a sentence on a paper. Oddly enough it was more than what she was expecting from him.

A part of her felt proud that the kid she raised for fourteen years was strong willed enough to leave the Horde,ignore the propaganda and did in one week more damage than the rebellion do in month; he was truly exceptional.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soldier who abruptly entered her room, even in his helmet she could sense his fear.

"Why are annoying me ?" was her cold answer

"- Shadow Weaver … the troops from the fire kingdom … we got a message from them ...

\- why is it so important ?

\- It come from their killer.

\- What ?" it was unexpected, the firekingdom was an isolated kingdom for years, even before the coming of the Horde, it was supposed to be a weak kingdom like the others but to think it came to this outcome.

"- he want to call you … he is waiting for an answer." declared the frightened soldier.

\- give me that." she ordered before she took the pad he was holding, the first thing she saw was bodies, dead soldiers all around and all of them were from the Horde. "I'm here, what do you want to tell me." she went rigt to the point without talking about this Killing.

"Well, you Don't loose your time." said a voice, the camera of the other pad was turned to the face of her interlspeaker, it was a blond man, he was wearing sunglasses and a coat made of … feathers ?

"Who are you ? " she had never see this man before but Something about him was giving chills to her.

"I'm the king of the fire kingdom and when it come to my name I prefere my associates to refere at me as "Joker"."

"associates ?" Killing was an odd way to join the Horde and coming from an orphan abuser like her it means something. "you want to join us ?"

"I'm interested in runestones and their power as much as you and as you can see it should be you who want to join me."

He smiled and to her it was like facing a demon.

* * *

**Note : hello, I'm sorry if it was a short chapter but I wanted to post it before the new year, so yes Luffy can't read a map , no surprise here, and his new body is far from being as strong as his former.**

**The girl he met is not an oc, she come from one piece, I let you guess who it was before the next chapter but Luffy's adventure is not the most important point here, it is the consequences of his actions at Plumeria and what happened at the fire kingdom, it will have consequences on the story.**

**thanks you for reading and happy new years**


	6. The most dangerous alliance of Etheria

**Crimson wastes : afternoon.**

When Luffy woke up, he had an horrible headtache, just like at Alabasta when he ate cactis : the morning after was a pain, he looked around him to inspect the surronding,, he was in a large tent, on a carpet as a bed; it seemed boring.

"I'm coming, I doon't want to interrupt you but I thik we need to talk." Said a large lizardman who entered the room, he had an hook instead of a right hand.

"No, problems, you Don't need to cover your eyes any more." Luffy told him.

"Oh, good, because the last time I entered the boss' tent I saw Something that I souldn't have seen … where is your girlfriend ? " asked the confused lizard.

"What is a girlfriend ?" ashed Lufyy since he did not know English very well and any forms of Relationship in the Horde was forbidden to the point that no one knew how to call the one who gave Birth to you.

**0000**

Meanwhile, the blond girl from before was running in the desert, she could not Believe what happened; She tried to rob a guy who seemed to be an idiot only to find out that he was an experienced fighter who mistook her for another girl, she knew people like that and they were ,often, very Dangerous then she was almost captured by Tung Lashor, one of the most vicious man in the Crimson Wastes but the teen with a straw hat managed to beat him even with drugs in his body; to escape from the gang of reptile she had to convice them that she was dating her savior then flee at the first opportunity.

Now there was an angry gang who knew she was lying to them and the only way for her to live was to leave the desert, maybe she could go to Salineas where there is water, she had enough of sand, it would not be a problem for her, she was Silk one of the best scarvenger of this cursed place.

**0000**

To be fair, Luffy was a bit disappointed that this girl left since she looked like Nami at the exception of their hair but maybe it was just a coincidence, he met a marine who looked like him back in the Grandline; So the reptile was named Fox and he told Luffy that after the fist fight, two third of Tung Lashor left him because he was just the kind of guy who ruled with his strength alone but with his defeat against Luffy, they lost faith in him.

"So what are we doing boss ?" asked Fox.

"I want to go to the sea to be a pirate." Answered the pirate

"You want to leave the Crimson Wastes."

"Eyup."

"Oh, I'm sure the guys will take it well … do you know someone who could take us since we can't go back to Tung Lashor ?"

"I think that Huntara is fine with taking more people in her group." Declared Luffy.

"Awesome ! oh and do you mind if me and my sister come along with you ? we have enough of this place." he shyly asked

The pirate king looked at him in the eyes for a moment but then he smiled "Okay."$

Now his crew had two more nakamas.

* * *

**0000**

**at the fright zone**

"So you are telling me that twenty soldiers died from the recovering of the spirit ember runestone because of one self-proclamed king of this abandonned place and you did not tell me that someone as strong were here " shouted hordak in pure wrath while he was facing shadow Weaver in his sanctuary.

"The fire kingdom was destroyed centuries ago and the lands were destroyed, no one should have lived here." it was true, the princess of this kingdom was craving power so much that she experiented with her runestone, no one knew what she did but there was an explosion who killed most of the population and made the land infertile, since this day the fire kingdom was considered "dead"; the only one who could know the whole story was angella and she was not even a reliable source.

" and yet there was someone, someone who killed our soldiers !" the leader of the horde was considered as a monster by many but even he respected his soldiers, the vampire like monster used to fight for the horde alongside those he considered as his brother and he cared about this link even if he did not show it. " how can i still trust you as my second in command if you can not even prevent something like that !"

the witch knew that her life was in danger because of hordak bad mood, any action from her could result in her death, her only chance of survive was that her deal could make him happy.

"Lord hordak, whe may have loose soldiers but i think that the horde can have profits from this tragedy." she said in her most submissive tone " this king named joker has an offer who could give you the outright ruler of all etheria

he raised an eyebrow, she got his attention and was going to exploit that, "he can provide us with the strongest metal of this world, give us more soldiers and worker for us, better soldiers and a great power."

this was what they needed, the metal for the soldiers' armor was strong but the fire kingdom had the reputation of having the strongest materials and with more people working at the fright zone he could send more soldiers at the battlefront and to be fair most of them were coward that even a child could beat; but that was the problem it was too beatiful to be true.

" what does he wants in exchange ?" he asked.

"first he wants to have access to some of our technologies, then he agreed to let us study the Spirit Ember if we let his wizard do the same with the black garnet, this wizard would live here during his studies with two generals and we can build factories in his kingdom with as much soldiers as we wants; for the workers he said that one robot worth five of them.

it was a delicat proposition, the first was legit given the reputation of their weapons, the second one was risky, to let a strangers near the black garnet, but having a second runestone was such an opportunity that he couldbe satisfied if they were under a strict supervision and settling factories could compensate for the whole plumeria fiasco altrough the part with the workers told him what the trade was : slavery, buying slaves with technology.

Although he was already responsible of the dead and misery of hundreds if not thousands of etherians so he could live with that.

"we have to prepare the fright zone to welcome them, put more guards and improve our defense; we can not let anyone near the black garnet; and prepare a room for the Spirit Ember." he approved and his decision changed the whole war for the worst.

* * *

**000**

Huntara saw lot of weird things in her life but this kid beat them all, she was just in her lair when the goat of her gang told her that "he was back." and when she came to see him, there was at least twenty lizardmen behind him who wanted to join her gang just because they left a notorious psycho and she said yes because she could not said no to Luffy so it ended in a giant party where they were festing on a giant snake.

The bright side of this story was that now she was probably the chief one the most powerful gang in this cursed place just because of a boy.

"So you're sure that you want to be a pirate ? a guy as strong as you could easily have a good life here." declared the deserter to the captain with a smile on both of them.

"Nah, the desert is too small and now I have a crew now" he answered as he pointed to Fox and his little sister who was a blue skinned girl with pink hair that covered her right eye, her name was Ash, she and Fox were forced to join Tung Lashor when their father owned him and the pink Lizard hated it.

"Let's go !" she exclaimed while her brother had a big bag.

Huntara did not really know Luffy for a long time but she definitely liked him "Take care of yourself kid." after that he resumed his Journey but with two companions so this time he would go to Seaworthy without getting lost.

* * *

**Two days later at the Fright Zone**

The Horde finished their preparations to welcome their guests from the fire kingdom, Shadow Weaver was at the entry with one hundred guards in case it would turn bad, altrough she was not really sure of herself, then they came : two hooded figures with a rock golem dragging two carts, one with metals and the other had a cage with people inside.

Soldiers were trembling at the sight of the creature and she could not blame them, the witch did horrible things during her service to the Horde : brainwashing kids, Killing, treason but even her felt uncomfortable when she saw a Twelve years old in the cage with a horrible burn where his left eye was supposed to be and he seemed to be the healtiest of the prison, they seemed to suffer of starvation and their eyes had just no life in them, those men accepted their collars.

"Good afternoon Light Spinner." said a voice, she was surprised to heard this name, no one called her like that in years, "How do you know my name " she asked, ready to cast a spell.

The golem put his right hand down when a third figure came out of its head, he walked right in front of her, the figure was a man probably in his thirties but with no beard, "It's me Dovahkiin, the keeper of Mystacore knowledges, I voted yes when you asked our council to participe in the war." he reminded her with a genuine smile on his face.

Her eyes widened at the new, it was decades ago and yet this blond man seemed way too young but he also not looked like the Dovahkiin she knews, the one she met in the past had dark hair, a bigger nose and was smaller but he knew her name. "How did you get this appearence ?" she asked.

"I have been able to make great discoveries since I decided to work for my king, I changed the fire kingdom just with that." he showed her the coveted runestone : the Spirit Ember, it looked like a flame made of crystal. "Imagine what I could do with the Horde scientifics discoveries and magie."

She did not answered, she looked at the generals, one had blue hair with a scar that formen a "x" on his face and a claymore on his left hip, the other was disturbing, his clothes were made of leather with a mask of a smiling demon on it.

She started to question her choices till this day because none of them seemed to be from this world.

* * *

**Seaworthy**

After two days, Silk entered the port; She was a bit perturbed to leave the desert but after she lied to a whole gang she had no way back but maybe this new life would not be so bad, she heard stories about boats in her childhood from her parents before they died, the memories saddened her, her father was from Salineas before he deserted and went to the Crimson Wasted, he really wanted to teach her how to sail because "a Lark knows how to sail it's in our blood." he told her; after the saddness there was ange toward the kid with a straw hat, he saved her but if it was not for this moron she would still be in hher home, she still remembered his voice when he said ...

"Blond Nami !" yelled someone

"it can't be" she slowly turned her head and she saw him, the same teenager from before, did he follow her ?

"Who the hell is Nami." screamed Silk.

* * *

**Author : hie, it has been a long time but with high school and my family I did not have a lot of time for fanfiction; it was my 18 birthday before and I got the deathstar in Lego so it did not helped.**

**But now with the situation in my country I can't leave my home so now I have the time.**

**about the fanfic, sorry if it's a bit short but there was importants evens in it, Luffy got two nakamas** : **Ash and Fox, before you ask yes I liked the characters from "Final Space" because I like this show.**

**Dovahkiin is inspired by the stick of thruth, I watched a let's play and I loved the name so I took it for my oc, this guy is far worst than shadow Weaver and his bodyguards are strong (they would have the level of Vergo and Pica but with no devil fruit) so yes the war will be worst for both sides.**

**And yes the girls from before was Silk, a character from romance Dawn, she is going to be important later, I could uses the fillers of one piece to introduces some characters to the story since I realised that a world-building was necessary in she-ra; about the spirit ember I did not get the comic about the fire princess but a review online permited me to see the most important for free so hourra.**

**Now Luffy has nakamas, the Horde got Dangerous allies while the rebellion is going to have sorcerers.**

**Also I intented to make a "read the fanfic story" where she cast from the original "she-ra and the princesses of power" Watch events of the fanfic with their enemis but It would take time; what do you think of it ?**


	7. Anniversary special

Anniversary special.

It was eight years after Luffy's reincarnation, he got used to this childhood but he was growing impatient for him and his nakamas to grew up in order to be able to start adventures, when he was seven, he started to live in a bunk with the others kids of his generation as they were officially a cadets of the Horde, the pirate didn't really cared about the Horde but more about the fact it was almost a full year since he started to spend most of his time with his friends and yet they never had any birthday party.

After another training session, and the destruction of a lot of equipments because of their lack of resistance against Haki, they were all in their bunk, chatting about what to do when they will reach maturity, how to use haki or even stories about Luffy journey.

"And then he buried me under a ton of mochi, I had to eat to fight him." Luffy told to Rogelio, Kyle and Lonnie his fight against Katakuri while Adora was using a punching bag while Catra was observing her, the two girls were training their Haki, Adora wasn't good at busoshoku Haki while it was harder for Catra to learn Kenbunshoku Haki; they didn't minded about Luffy since they already heard the whole cake saga two years ago.

"Wow, she really wanted this cake." Lonnie was talking about big mom and the repercussion of his adventures, she started to believe in his stories when he showed her that Haki existed and it was incredible to hear how Luffy met monsters like a yonko, without fear.

"I think she was more angry that I trashed her party." Luffy answered as he remembered how everyone on hole cake talked about it, not realising the yonko was angry because he ruined her reputation by entering her territory and beating her two most powerful sons.

"Now that I think about it, it will be a year since I we became cadets but we never had a birthday party, are you all born the same week ?" Luffy asked them.

"Birthday have nothing to be proud of and we can says the same thing about you, you didn't think it was weird that no one cared about the day you were born." Lonnie answered, annoyed that Luffy was the strongest of them but also the most child-like.

"I forgot the date of my birth." Luffy laughed about it while everyone sweatdropped that he forgot it, he was the only one who cared about birthday and yet he was also the only one who forgot when he was born, the irony was a bit depressing if you didn't know Luffy.

"Well, tomorrow will be one year since we officially joined the Horde, you can count it at a special day." Kyle told him as he wanted his friend to have at least an important day to remember like them.

Then, Luffy face became blank before he just walked to bed, everyone stopped to act and stared in shock at this, it was nine p.m, he usually went to bed later than than.

* * *

Adora woke up like usually when Shadow Weaver came to their bunk, they all got up and waited in line but without Luffy (like always.)

"Adora ?" the witch asked.

"Yes Shadow weaver ?" the blond answered.

"Wake up Luffy." Shadow Weaver ordered, her ward came to Luffy bed but then she noticed that it was too quiet while Luffy usually snored loudly, when she got to the top of the double bed she saw it was empty.

"Luffy has been abducted !" Yelled Adora as everyone eyes widened at the new, even Shadow Weaver.

The sorceress ran to the empty bed and saw no trace of him, the magic around her began appear just like when Adora explored the black garnet room, the witch turned to the children after regaining her composure.

"I will take care of it, you, do your planning, the kidnapper won't target you while you will be under the watch of your teachers." Shadow Weaver declared as Adora noded.

When the kid got out, the sorceress ran to her quarter, she knew a lot of spells like how to track someone, she didn't really cared about Luffy at first but then she saw his will and even if she would never admit it, he also reminded her someone she loved.

She went to a large cup with a glowing green liquid inside, she raised her arms and creatures of Shadow came out of it.

"Find him." She said before they flew away.

* * *

meanwhile Luffy was in the desert near the Fright Zone, his friend never had a birthday party before so he was going to give them one but before that he needed to find meat so he woke up early in order to find food and prepare it, he already knew that something lived in the desert so it was a good start.

"Come here, come here." Luffy repeated a was shaking a grey ration bar, the ration bar was food while food attracts animals, so the ration attracts animals.

He did that for hours in this desert, the sun was rising while the sand was getting hotter but he just care of the time it would take to prepare a party for his friends, then he felt something, it was coming toward him, he turned his head and saw a weird creature that looked like Moria's doppelman.

"Moria ?" Luffy asked the creature, it didn't answered, arms came out of it, ready to grab Luffy but just when it was about to catch him, the former pirate just dodged and punched it with a haki infused punch, the monster disappeared at the impact.

It wasn't Moria, Luffy thought, it could have been nice if the former shichibukai had found a way to come in this new world or if he also got reborn since it would mean he could see his crew again, he missed them after eight years away, he liked his squad but it just wasn't like his nakamas, Sanji would have know how to prepare the food, Nami would have helped the children like she did for Momonosuke, Ussop would have been great at storytelling while everyone would have liked Franky but they weren't with him in this new world and he had to explore it without them, Luffy was still going to wait until his squad was ready since they needed him to learn how to use haki or protect them, now he knows how Ace and Sabo felt because of him.

"Grrrrr"

Luffy turned to the source of the growlings and saw a pack of coyotes, they were staring at Luffy, showings their fangs and getting their claws out whereas the conqueror of grandline was smiling.

"Finally, I found meat." Luffy declared as he punched his palm, he was ready to fight even in the body of a child his will and haki were the same.

* * *

Back in the Horde; Adora and her squad where in the training room while the sergeant explained to them the exercice for today, the blue ape was starting to getting bald as you could see hairs on the floor, funnily enough it started a week after Luffy's first session.

"Luffy isn't here ?" He asked with a bit of hope since this kid became the bane of his carriere.

"He disappeared this morning." Adora sadly declared, worried about her friend.

"I'm sure we will find him." The sergeant told her that but he would be glad to never see Luffy again, that kid never stopped to destroy everything during each session.

The children trained without Luffy but their session wasn't as good as the previous ones, their hearts weren't into it, they had no joy during the session as if something was missing, someone who always brought them joy

The training was quiet, they followed the instruction, tried to do their best and when it was over they came back to their bunk, but on the way back, Catra started to sniff.

"What is it ?" Kyle asked Catra while she started to look everywhere.

"I smell something …. blood and …. Luffy !" Catra yelled, their eyes widened at the new, was he hurt ? or worst, killed ? "Follow me !" the magicat ordered as she ran to its direction.

the scent of burned rubber that characterized the Fright Zone perturbed Catra's odora but they were skilled enough with haki to have clues the track lead them to an abandoned place, there was sand, a broken throne and paintings of people with scorpion features but they didn't cared at the moment, inside of the room they started to be overwhelmed by the scent of smoke.

"ho, you found me …. Could you go back to the bunk, I will join you later." It was Luffy, he was sitting in front of a fire with the bodies of three coyote above it, there was more of them behind him with the furrs.

"Where were you ? do you have any idea how much we were worried about you !" Catra shouted, she thought he was injured or death, only to find him in front of a nice fire !

"I was finding meat for a party." Luffy declared as he rubbed his head.

"What ?" Adora was stunned that Luffy has been missing for all day because he planned a party, that was unreal to anyone living in the Horde especially at his age.

"You never had a birthday party before so I wanted to make one for you." The D. was smiling at them

"Wait … are you sharing meat ?" Lonnie was puzzled that Luffy would share meat, she clearly remembered that every time someone asked Luffy if he wanted to become a hero he would answer no because 'heroes always share their meats.'; it was weird to see such a contradiction from him.

"Of course not, I'm preparing your meat so it's yours."

No one wanted to argue with his statement because they knew how stubborn he was, they decided to sit next to the fire and wait for their meal.

"Where did you find those animals ?" Rogelio growled, funny thing, Rogelio was probably the smartest among them at the time but because of his lack of vocal cord Luffy was the only one to understand him, the lizardman wasn't sure if it was because of his powers or because he just cared about his friends.

"I went to the desert." Luffy responded.

"You went to a desert without preparation." Catra stated as she knew that he wasn't the kind of guy to plan a travel.

"Eyup."

Just after that, the meat was ready, the only food they had in the Fright Zone was the ration bar, they knew how much Luffy loved it but after tasting it also became their favorite food, it was so much better than the ration bar.

"So GOOOOD" they said at the same time.

* * *

There was a cook at the Fright Zone who had to prepare the ration bar and porridge before giving them to everyone who come in the cafeteria; he also had a bane this bane was a eight years old boy who eated more than anyone and earned his food, a part of him wanted to say to Shadow Weaver that the kid shouldn't have to earn his food anymore but he was such a good worker that he tripled the production in the dock so getting him out of there was a no while the child had a perfect excuse for eating so much, just the fact he didn't came to his kitchen this morning was a bliss to him.

So imagine his surprise when he saw that child dropping dead coyotes in front of him, a lot of coyotes.

"Hie chief, there was too much meat for us so I was thinking that you could keep them in the freezer." Luffy was smiling at the cook while Adora explained to him why Luffy presented him dead animals, seriously even him though it was creepy.

"We don't have a freeze …" The cook declared.

"So cook them for the next soldiers who will eat there." Luffy declared.

the chief wanted to argue but then Shadow Weaver suddenly came out of nowhere, the sorceress had a gift for taking people by surprise.

"Luffy, where were you ?!" She was practically shouting and scared everyone in the cafeteria except Luffy.

"In the desert, I wanted to have meat because my friends never had a birthday before and since I didn't know when they were born I just decided to celebrate it the same day you decided we would be a squad." Then a took something out of his pocket. "Here is your part." Luffy said as he carelessly presented the food to the second in command of the Horde.

The sorceress was too puzzled to answer at that and no one could believe it, the worst part was that he cooked the meat since even Shadow Weaver didn't wanted to waste food and when other soldiers tasted it they loved it as it was far better than their ration bar, now because of Luffy, he received meat time to time and had more work than usually; he really hated that kid.

At night time, the children where in their bed, tired from the day, Luffy was sleeping upside down, at the top bunk; his eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep.

"Hey, Luffy." Catra whispered.

"Yes Catra."

"Do you understand that you missed a whole day ?" A day of work was serious in the Fright Zone, especially if you don't have much to do.

"Don't care." he responded.

"Why did you do that ?" the magicat liked Luffy as a friend but sometimes she couldn't understand him, he was acting without logic.

"Because you are my friend."

there was a brief silence after that, Catra always had some problems with her feelings and caring about someone else was quite rare there, she knew Luffy considered her as a friend but she didn't know he would got into trouble just to please his friends.

"Thanks you." Catra declared before sleeping.

* * *

**WOW? I started this fanfic on year ago and it feels quite weird to realise that, so sorry for the time but I was lacking of inspiration for it while I planned other stories (also i'm a bit disappointed at the lack of answers to my challenge "Luffy in Etheria" but I will probably work on it) **

** I wanted to writte something special for the anniversary, I hope you enjoyed the anniversary special since I wanted to show more about Luffy childhood in the Horde and why he could eat**

**I watched the final of she-ra and I liked it, I don't want to spoil but Horde Prime never met someone like Luffy before and he will really be surprised**


End file.
